Pikachu's Unexpected Love Chronicles
by Deathsia 2.0
Summary: Julian Ketchum was kidnapped by Chris who was brought back from the dead by his daughter, and is attacking the cities with Gengars. Can the litter save Julian and stop Chris' reign of destruction?
1. Here we go again

THE PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE CHRONICLES:

THE FIRES OF PASSION STILL BURN...

EVIL NEVER EATS...IT NEVER SLEEPS...IT ALWAYS EXISTS...BUT WHERE THERE IS DARKNESS THERE IS ALWAYS LIGHT TO SHINE THROUGH THAT DARKNESS...ONE CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER...THE WILL TO PROTECT LIFE IS THE FIRE OF PASSION THAT BURNS THROUGH EVERYONE...BUT IT BURNS THE BRIGHTEST IN ONE FAMILY ...THIS IS THEIR STORY...

CHAPTER 1

JULIAN DISAPPEARS!

"I finally did it! I am a genius! But then again...i am your daughter..." A woman said looking down at a man who lay on the ground shaking and weak.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" The man asks in a shaky tone. He looked around and saw many test tubes roughly ten feet tall in size filled with strange liquids to his left. To his right he saw many books that dealt in the black arts and in front of him stood a female who looked more like a Umbreon than human.

"That does not matter...what does matter is that your back and now you can now lead us once again." The woman said looking at the man and extending a hand to help him up.

"Do you have my documents still? Give me the one detailing on that family..." The man said in a calm manner feeling his strength return to him as the female walked over,shuffled through many books and handed him a very old and dusty book.

"Why do you need this for? Don't tell me your still obsessed with them..."The woman said in an aggravated tone.

The man flipped through the book and stopped as she said this."SHE IS EVERYTHING! WITHOUT HER I CAN NEVER CREATE WHAT I HAD BEFORE!" The man exclaimed startling the female at first. He then showed her a picture of a female Pikachu."I must have her...get her for me..." The man said and turned around to look at the lab more clearly now."Ha,ha,ha! It's my old lab! Now this brings back memories...Quake in fear mortals...because Chris is back and this time I will not make the mistake of losing to a mere family of pathetic Pokemon! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Chris shouted laughing manically.

Meanwhile in New bark town Jolt suddenly shot awake from a dead sleep sweating and breathing heavily as he sat up looking as if he saw a ghost while his eyes seemed to shake in fear."It can't be..." Jolt said aloud and jumped up out of bed waking Ashley.

"What is it dear?" Ashley asked in a groggy tone.

"Something's not right! I can feel it in my soul...help me do a headcount on the litter and our mother." Jolt said at which point Ashley nodded and jumped out of bed herself as they both went to each bedroom checking on their litter.

"You felt it too eh?" A voice said from the darkness causing Jolt to do a roundabout to see his mother walking towards him.

"He can't be alive...can he?" Jolt asked fearfully as his voice shook with each word.

"I don't know...but with him we can't rule anything out..." Julian replied as Ashley walked up to them.

"All the litter is accounted for. What's wrong? You both look like you've seen a ghost." Ashley said looking from Jolt to Julian with a concerned look on her face.

"It's been two years...and I haven't felt this sense of foreboding and fear since the moment I first saw him twelve years ago in his deformed state." Jolt said his voice still shaking.

"You can't be talking about Chris...Meo shoved the Devil's Advocate blade through him and we saw his soul get sucked into the sword with our on eyes! And Pokemon arts can not be reversed except with other Pokemon arts and I'm the last Pokemon on earth that can use them." Ashley said confidently.

"That does not change how we feel Ashley. Unlike you, we were experimented on by him. And that leaves a scar that never disappears, not even with..." Jolt said trailing off looking around him."It's faint, but I hear something on the roof...if only I had my enhanced hearing still..." Jolt said looking up.

"I'll go check it out." Ashley said, clasped her paws together, and disappeared in a burst of electricity reappearing on the roof in the same burst of electricity. "Pokemon art: Thundering Foresight!" Ashley said quietly at which point her eyesight became able to see through the darkness as if there was none at all.

Ashley looked to her left, then to her right. then up, then behind her, and saw nothing. "Oi-vey...those two need to lighten up once in awh-" Ashley began to say before sensed an attack coming from above and quickly jumped out of the way of an ice beam attack.

The impact didn't go unnoticed by Jolt and Julian as they both rushed outside and looked on the roof to see Ashley fighting with an unknown foe.

" Pokemon Duplication art: Shadow Form Technique!" Ashley shouted striking a cross position with her paws at which point her shadow extended from her and grew to form another version of her.

The two versions of Ashley then charged at the foe. One used her lightning strike Pokemon art while the other used her thunder vortex Pokemon art and charged at the foe. Both attacks hit dead on knocking the foe to the ground motionless at which point Ashley dispelled her clone and looked at the motionless body."Who the fuck was this guy? And why did he attack us?" Ashley thought to herself.

"He said there was a Pokemon who had mastered the Pokemon arts here...looks like the information was dead on.." The body said as it stood up causing Ashley to gasp.

"Both my attacks hit vital organs, you shouldn't be alive!" Ashley said looking shocked as the foe sneered at her.

"I haven't been alive for twenty years now...Forbidden Pokemon art: Undead abyss of the swamp!" The foe said and slammed his hand on the roof causing a flood of foul smelling water to flood from where his palm struck.

Ashley instinctively jumped and avoided the flood only to see several streams of the foul smelling water to shoot up at her."Being human he shouldn't be able to use Pokemon arts let alone forbidden ones! Just who is this guy?!" Ashley thought as she clasped her paws together once again."Pokemon art: Multi-lightning strike!" Ashley shouted at which point her paws grew bright and began to spark with electricity and she thrust her paws forward blasting each stream of water as it flew towards her only for more to sprout up in their places.

"If electricity won't work then lets try this!" Ashley said as she landed and jumped again evading the streams of water as they splashed against the roof and shot at her again. Ashley then clasped her paws together, released the clasp, slapped her paws together flatly and then extended them from each other releasing a sheet of electricity at which point she began to inscribe into it still mid-air and then slapped her paw on the sheet. "Pokemon Summoning art: Blizzard attack!" Ashley shouted at which point the sheet of electricity scattered and a huge burst of wind and ice took it's place freezing the streams of water in place and the flood of water on the roof.

"Well,well,well...that was creative...you really art a Pokemon arts master aren't you?" The foe said looking at her still sneering.

"I was taught by the best." Ashley said in a calm manner recalling the image of Kendory in her mind.

"Now tell me! How did you survive my initial attack, and how can you use Pokemon arts when your clearly human!?" Ashley exclaimed looking at the foe.

"Let me put it in terms you'll understand quite well..." The foe said and bared his fangs at her"I am no different than you were two years ago." The foe said causing Ashley,Jolt, and Julian to gasp with shocked and horrified looks on their faces.

"I knew it!" Jolt exclaimed balling up a paw.

"Chris is still alive...but how?!" Julian asked aloud and at that exact moment another foe appeared from the shadows and struck Jolt sending him flying into their house's door and through it, grabbed Julian and disappeared in a wisp of shadowy aura.

"Mom! Ashley cried out as she saw this and then looked back to her foe who also disappeared in a wisp of a shadowy aura.

"It was a diversion...they were after mom all along!" Ashley said, balled up her paw and slammed it into the roof.

Jolt at this time was weakly walking on all fours towards the door and saw Julian was no longer there."No...not again...i...wasn't...strong enough...to protect...her..." Jolt said just before his legs gave out,fell flat on his chest, and passed out.

Ashley stood on the roof as the wind blew through her fur forcing her ears to bend forward to wind as it blew."I won't rest until I find you mother...I swear it...I'm the only one strong enough now...it's up to me..." Ashley said and jumped down to check on Jolt who lay unconscious in the front door way.

The next morning the litter began to wake up and move around."Mom! Ericka is hogging the bathroom!" Kendory said in a whiny tone.

Jolt then walked up the stairs and looked at them with a saddened look."There's something we need to tell you..." Jolt said quite tone at which point the bathroom door opened up to see Ericka's head pop out"Like what? That you sorry you ever had sex with your own sister? Ha! Like that'll ever happen." Ericka said in a crude tone at which point Jolt glared at her.

"I do not have time to debate with you about morals when your grandmother has been kidnapped by someone!" Jolt snapped at which point Ericka's and everyone's face went pale.

"Grandma's been kidnapped? By who?!" Ash said bolting out of his room into the hallway where everyone stood except Ashley.

"We don't know...your mother is going to find out though..."Until then you all are to stay on alert...i know your all fully combat able...but if you come face-to-face with these enemies...you are to run for help...i don't care how much you think you can take them." Jolt said looking at Krystal most of all who knew he was mostly talking to her with that statement.

"The Police have been alerted and they are on a twenty-four our patrol schedule because of it now. Now come downstairs and say goodbye to your mother. She will be back as soon as she can but she will be gone for a while." Jolt said and walked back downstairs.

"Let her go...she'd be doing us a favor if she was killed anyways..." Ericka said resuming her crude tone.

"How can you say that?! She's your mother too!" Krystal snapped at her.

"I wish she wasn't...we are nothing but a by-protect of the worst taboo in history. We all have a one-way ticket to hell for even being their litter. So I'm trying to live it up as much as possible till the devil takes me." Ericka said and walked out of the bathroom and towards her room.

"If you call getting fucked by males everyday, living it up...you slut." Krystal said in an undertone at which point Ericka whirled around and tackled her sister as they two began punching and biting each other.

Ash looked at Kendory at this point sweatdropped, sighed, and scratched the back of his head."They're at it again...I'm not going to even bother trying to break them up this time. I don't feel like having to deal with electricity burns,bite marks, and bruises this morning..." Ash said, walked calmly past the two females fighting, and downstairs.

At this point Merry looked at the two fighting and smiled"You two must really love one another." Merry said in a sweet tone causing both female's to abruptly stop fighting and gawk at her.

"I'm not a sick fuck like Jolt and Ashley! So don't compare me to them!" Ericka snapped at which point Krystal slugged her in the face and they began to punch and bite at each other once again.

"I wasn't meaning like that. What I meant was..." Merry trailed off and let out a sigh as her head sunk into her shoulders seemingly."Never mind..." Merry said as she carefully made her way past the two females and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Meanwhile downstairs Kendory,Ash, and Rachel where hugging Ashley as they said their goodbyes.

"I want to come with! I want to kick those bad-guys asses!" Ash said making punching gestures with his two front paws as he stood on his hind paws.

"Out of the question young Chu! And I didn't raise you to use that kind of foul language! If your grandmother was here right now she would have given you an irontail over the head for that!" Ashley said with a stern look causing Ash to drop to all fours and lower his ears.

"Now then...since the others are not here I don't have time to wait for them to come downstairs so please give them a hug and a kiss for me will ya?" Ashley said with a smile at which point Ash and Kendory make a sick gestures and went"Bleck!" while Rachel just giggled.

Ashley then turned to Jolt and hugged him tightly and gave him a long kiss which he returned. "Come back safely, okay?" Jolt said in a soft tone to Ashley who winked and smiled.

"You know me." Ashley said in a sweet tone.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Jolt said with a wise smile causing Ashley to turn to him red faced.

"Do you always have to piss me off?!" Ashley exclaimed in a angry tone.

"What are brother's for other than aggravating their siblings?" Jolt said still grinning at her until he heard the cries of Krystal and Ericka up stairs.

"Ugh...duty calls..." Jolt said and gave a Red faced and pissed off Ashley a kiss on the check before running upstairs.

"Ugh! I just can't stay ticked off at that Chu!" Ashley said ruffling her headfur up with her front paws and letting out a sigh.

"I still can't figure out how you could love your brother like that though...not that i'm complaining mom but they are just too annoying for me to love them like that!" Rachel said making sure she didn't say anything offending.

Ashley looked at Jolt who was making his way up the stairs and then back to her daughter."Funny thing about love...it knows no bounds. Not even something as taboo as incest can keep me away from him...i love him to much. And if I go to hell for it then I'm sure Jolt would be right behind me to protect me from the demons like a brother and also as a lover would..." Ashley said looking at from Rachel to Ash and then to Kendory.

"And our love is what brought you into this world...now I'm not saying go have sex with Ash or Kendory just because you love them as your brothers...but if you ever did fall in love with them on the level me and your father did..I would NEVER discourage it as our parents did. But chances are you'll find someone outside of the family whom you'll love..." Ashley finished and gave her daughter a hug.

Now..I'll be off and you three behave..." Ashley said and looked up at Jolt who was comically getting whacked,shocked, and bitten by Ericka and Krystal who were still fighting and let out a long sigh." And try to keep your siblings in line too for my sake...Lord knows this situation has your father stressed all to hell and he doesn't need anymore on top of it." Ashley said with a part smile and a part "Oh good god...when will this end?" look and walked out the door.

"what are you doing?!" Rachel hissed as Ash stood up on his hind paws and clasped his paws together.

"Mom taught me a few Pokemon Arts to use in a dangerous situation...and I used what she taught me and created few of my own. And i'm going to follow her with them." Ash said with a smile.

"Duh, she taught all of us a few..but they aren't meant to me used like that and what do you mean crea-" Rachel said but was cut off by Ash going" Pokemon art: Shadow cloak!" and faded out of sight seemingly into Ashley's Shadow as she walked.

"Actually...i'm the one who taught him how to do that..." Kendory said in a timid tone.."he's using some arts I created myself..." Kendory added with a sour note after a few moments.

"You-you created a Pokemon art?!" Rachel replied astonished.

"Ya..it ws really simple actually...take what she taught me...add some variables into the mix and what I knew and then-mumfmfumfm!" Kendory began to say but his muzzle was covered by Rachel's front paw who let out a sigh.

"You always confuse the living hell out of me when you go on one of your geek rants...besides I could kick your but anyway" Rachel said in an annoyed tone.

"Ha! As if! Besides you hate doing anything that requires you to do more than you have to. That gut is proof!" Kendory said with a unusually confident look.

This was a BIG MISTAKE and Kendory knew he had entered the "Danger zone" as soon as he called her fat."What did you call me?!" Rachel said with a look that would make the devil himself piss his pants and scream"MOMMY!"

Kendory however did not back down and jumped back only to give himself some distance between himself and Rachel."Ready for round 3? I'll show my arts off to you." Kendory said with a cocky grin.

Rachel continued to look at him just as she was before until she suddenly smiled"Sure why not! You may think I was slacking but your mistaken! Your not the only one who's been hard at work trying to create new arts!" she replied with a grin.

Meanwhile upstairs Jolt had finally managed to sperate the two females with quite a few scratches and bumps on his head and face."What was it this time?" Jolt asked keeping them at a distance.

"she called me a slut!" Ericka shouted.

"You called mom and dad, sick fucks! So you deserved it!" Krystal shouted back.

"Both of you watch you tongues! And go to your rooms!" Jolt exclaimed at which point both females scowled at each other and turned away from each other and proceeded to their room which they shared.

Fifteen minuets later in their room after they had cooled off and Krystal looked to her sister and sighed."Why do you hate mom and dad so much?" Krystal asked in a calm tone.

"I don't hate them...I hate what they do every night we go to sleep...it's wrong..there's a reason incest is a taboo sis..." Ericka said sitting up on her bed.

"It's only taboo if you let it be." Krystal replied at which point Ericka looked at her sister and groaned.

"Do you even realize how the relation tree is so fucked up here? I mean hell..I'm sister and your aunt!" Ericka said and gave a dramatic shudder.

"Who really cares about that anyways...we're a family and that's all that matters right?" Krystal said with a smile.

Ericka then slammed her face into her pillow and groaned loudly before finally replying. "Right..." in a muffled voice and unknown to Krystal smiled a little at the thought.


	2. NEW BARK TOWN UNDER SIEGE!

**NEW BARK TOWN UNDER SIEGE!**

 **AND FAMILY SECRETS...**

Deep in an undisclosed location of the jhoto region...

Julian was tossed in front of two people one of which she recognized strait off the bat and the other she had no idea who they were."Chris...How did you come back?!" Julian shouted and shot a thunderbolt at the two only for it to be seemingly reflected back at her sending her into a backwards roll for a few feet.

"I'll let you answer that question my daughter." Chris replied earning a look of shock from Julian.

"Daughter?! The only person on the planet Chris ever gave a damn about was his mother and she's dead now..how does he have a daughter?" Julian thought to herself looking at the female who looked more like an Umbreon than human.

"Using a Combination of Forbidden Pokemon arts and black arts I was able to summon his soul back from that prison your bitch of a daughter sent him to...the only catch was I needed a body to put the soul into...so I used the DNA I had collected from his old lab before he underwent his transformation and cloned him. And you can call me Christine.." Christine said with a sneer to match Chris's.

"I'm amazed you were so easily caught my little specimen..." Chris said looking at her with a look of disappointment.

"I'm not the freak you turned me into anymore. Thanks to that sword that defeated you I was returned to normal as well was my litter...everything you had done to us was reversed." Julian retorted not taking her eyes off either of them.

"Oh dear me...that won't due at all...looks like i'll have to recreate the formula again... you'll rest comfortably in the meantime till it's complete i assure you..." Chris trailed off motioning at Christine who's eyes began to glow brightly and no matter how much Julian tried to fight it she fell victim to her Hypnosis attack and fell into a deep sleep.

Just then two shadowy figures appeared in the room in front of Julian and kneeled before Chris."Well?" was Chris's only reply.

"As you predicted the brown furred Pikachu is following our trail that we purposely left behind. She will arrive at the trap site we've prepared in an estimated two to five days." One of the the shadowy figures stated in a robust tone.

"Excellent...i wonder if she is a strong as I remember." Chris said as he turned around and began mixing chemicals.

Meanwhile in New Bark Town Kendory had told Jolt what had happened...

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Jolt roared in such a fashion you could have swore the entire house shook as he yelled it.

"Don't punish me please!" Kendory said lowering his ears at his father who seemed to be towering over him at this point.

A knock at the front door caught their attention at which point Jolt went to answer it to see Josh and Cash standing at the door."Heya buddy! How long has it been?" Cash said in a cocky tone.

"Two weeks..." Jolt replied with a annoyed look on his face as Cash put him into a headlock and ruffled his head fur.

"I heard about mom...any leads?" Josh asked in a concerned tone at which point Cash let go of him.

"None yet but Ashley is looking for her." Jolt replied.

"So what were you yelling about anyways? Kids acting up again?" Cash asked with a smirk.

"You could say that..." Jolt replied eying Kendory who lowered his ears again."Apparently Ash secretly followed Ashley using a Pokemon art Kendory taught him." Jolt said at which point Josh gave a look of shock.

"And Ashley didn't sense him? That's not like her." Josh replied walking in the house followed by Cash.

"I think the who situation with our mother has been dampening her senses..but she'll sense him sooner or later and drag him back here I think." Jolt replied as he closed the door behind Josh and Cash.

Josh then looked around and smiled."So who wants to give their Uncle Josh a hug?!" Josh shouted at which point the entire litter that was upstairs barreled down the stairs followed by Kendory and Rachel and tackled him sending him to the ground with a thud and a cloud of dust.

"Don't think they missed me much do you?" Josh said sticking his head out in between the Chus at random times as they all hugged and nuzzled him keeping his head buried under the pile known as the litter.

Jolt stood on his hind paws, crossed his arms, and smiled"Nope...not at all." He said in a humorous sarcastic tone looking at the spectacle.

"Ow! Your tail just smacked me in the face Krystal! Move it out of the way!" Rachel's voice bellowed from the pile.

"Well get your big butt out of my face first!" Krystal's voice retorted.

This was Jolt's cue to call them off Josh and made whistling sound"Okay kids get off your uncle, we wouldn't want to suffocate him to death." Jolt said in the same humorous tone at which point one by one each one of the litter got off Josh who lay sprawled on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"They...really...love me..." Josh said in a comical dazed tone until Cash tapped him on the head.

"Hmm...I wonder if I can use this as a replacement for our broken computer..." Cash said in a joking tone with a smirk on his face at which point Josh got up to all fours and playfully batted his paw to the side.

"You Insult me dear...I'm worth fifty of those things!" Josh retorted with the same smirk Cash wore.

"Could have fooled me...you still haven't fixed the thing." Cash replied still grinning.

Several minuets later Cash had got the litter's attention by making small explosions by charging his pack of cards with electricity and tossing them up a couple feet while Jolt and Josh talked in the kitchen.

"You can't be serious! He's back?!" Josh said in a shocked tone after Jolt gave him the details.

"That's what we think at least. Ashley's following the two who attacked us to find out for sure." Jolt replied as he took a pop out of the fridge, popped the tab and drank from it.

Josh then slammed his paw in the kitchen table with a part ticked off part thoughtful look. "No matter how many times we defeat that asshole...he comes right back. When will it end? When will our family be able to live in peace?!" Josh said in an aggravated tone.

"I don't know..." Jolt replied looking back at Josh.

"Well, i'm going to talk with Cash about staying here to protect you and the litter. Since you aren't genetically altered anymore your not as strong as you were so your going to need more muscle to keep a eye on things." Josh replied at which point Jolt crushed the can of pop and glared at him.

"I can protect this litter just fine with my own strength, thank you very much! I may not have my enhanced abilities anymore but I'll be damned if I can't protect them!" Jolt replied in an angry tone.

"Jolt, your not as powerful as you were before! I don't want to see another situation happen to those kids like with mom! We need to-" Josh began to say but was cut off by a balled up paw to the face by Jolt sending him flying off the chair onto the floor.

Josh didn't retaliate to this but merely stood up and glared right back for a few moments before he sighed."Look, I know your pride in your power and strength to protect this family was hurt when mom was kidnapped. But if you don't think about this logically and put your pride to the side, then you will be making the biggest mistake ever!" Josh stated still looking at Jolt who's paws were still balled up.

"I am strong enough to-" Jolt began to shout until Josh cut him off by shouting back" NO YOUR NOT! THINK ABOUT YOUR LITTER AND LOSE THE EGO GOD DAMN IT!" Josh shouted balling up his own paws now.

Jolt began to make another motion to punch Josh again but stopped abruptly mid swing and sighed."I'm sorry bro...but seeing mom being taking like that with me right next to her...unable to do anything about it. I have never felt so helpless since-since..." Jolt trailed off.

"Since Chris first experimented on you...right?" Josh replied placing his right front paw on Jolt's shoulder as he began to cry.

"It's all my fault! If I was only strong enough to protect her! Then this..." Jolt tailed off sobbing a bit."Then this would have never happened!" Jolt finished, stood on his hind paws and hugged his brother sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Jolt." Josh replied in a comforting tone patting his brother on the head."Remember...your not alone...you have us to help you now." Josh finished and hugged his brother tightly."We'll get mom back..and then we'll send Chris back to the bowels of hell from where he came!" Josh said, stopped hugging Jolt, and brought his head to eye level, and looked at him with a determined look on his face.

Meanwhile three days later in a forest not far from Goldenrod city Ashley was in steady pursuit with Ash still secretly following her until..."Pokemon art: Thunder fist!" Ashley shouted firing the attack directly behind her at which point a panicked Ash dispelled his Pokemon art and dodged the attack barely.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Mom it's me!" Ash said in a scared tone much to Ashley's shock.

"Ash?! What the hell do you think your doing following me like that!? I could have killed you!" Ashley replied in the same scared tone and jumped to his side."I didn't hurt you did I?" Ashley asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm fine." Ash replied.

"Good! Because when we get home your in so much trouble young Chu!" Ashley said grabbing Ash by the ear and tugging on it.

Suddenly out of no where a Thunderbolt struck Ash sending him flying away from Ashley causing Ashley to look in that direction to see another Ash running up."Mom, look out! That isn't me!" Ash shouted out and at that exact moment Ashley sensed an attack and jumped out of the way just in time looking at what was once Ash that was now a Gengarish version of him.

"Those Gengar imposters again?! Chris never gets tired of using the same old tricks." Ashley said taking a fighting pose as Ash ran up beside her.

At that exact moment they were surrounded around all sides by Gengars. "Thanks for the warning but your in deep trouble when we get out of this and get home still." Ashley replied at which Ash lowered his ears and said"oh, man..." before standing on his hind paws himself and struck a fighting stance.

"How was he able to mass produce this many in such a short time?" Ashley thought to herself as she looked around with a nervous look on her face. "I don't think I'll be able to protect Ash and fight them all at once..." Ashley thought looking at Ash then back to the horde of Gengar.

Without warning the entire horde of Gengar charged in at them all at once."Ash, find an opening an run for it!" Ashley said preparing to engage the horde.

Ash however wasn't listening to her and charged at them much to her shock."You think numbers are enough to take me down? HA! I'll show ya! No one tries to harm my mom and gets away with it!" Ash shouted, jumped in the air, clasped both his front and hind paws together, released the clasp, then crossed them both."Pokemon duplication art: Mass shadow form technique!" Ash shouted at which point much to Ashley's shock and amazement over fifty versions of Ash appeared around him and all used there thunder attacks at once on the horde creating a huge explosion upon impact forcing Ashley to shield her eyes from the dust cloud. Ash landed on the ground a few moments later with a proud smile on his face for a few moments until his eyes seemed to slip into the back of his head as he passed out on the ground and his clones disappeared with loud snapping sounds as Ashley ran to his side and checked him to make sure he was okay.

"You dumb Chu...i can't believe you used such an advanced Pokemon art and on top of that used thunder with every single one of them." Ashley said letting out a sigh of relief after realizing he was all right.

Ashley then looked around and noticed not a single one of the Gengar were moving and the realization of just how much damage her son had did sank in causing her to gasp, look down at her son, then back to the horde which lay motionless."He did all that?! Come to think of it...i never taught him duplication arts. When did he learn to use them?" Ashley said aloud in a shocked tone.

"I watched you when you practiced them. And then practiced it myself...heh...that was my first time really testing it out though." Ash said in a weak voice.

"A Pokemon art of that level requires a lot of spiritual strength to use...and to mass produce it like that..." Ashley thought to herself trailing off as she looked down at her son who wore a proud smile on his face."I don't think I could even mass produce that many shadows..." Ashley said aloud still looking at her son.

"Impressive...that's quite the son you have there...even if it was spawned of your sick action with your brother... Lord Chris may have a use for him." A voice came from the shadows causing Ashley to look up to see a Female who looked more like an Umbreon than human.

"Leave my children alone!" Ashley shouted, stood up and stared at the female who simply sneered in a what that reminded her of Chris's sneer.

"Hmph! Like I give a damn what you say bitch! You killed my father!" The female shouted back in a pissed off tone causing Ashley's eyes to widen in suspicious manner.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked striking a fighting stance in front of Ash on her hind paws.

The female then clasped her paws together"As if you need to know! Pokemon art: Psychic shock wave!" The female shouted and slammed her paw onto the ground sending a wave of psychic energy that stood over ten feet tall at Ashley and Ash which Ashley in response clasped her paws together and shouted"Thunder barrier!" causing a dome of electricity to surround her and Ash just before the wave hit them causing the wave of psychic energy to fly past them leaving them unharmed.

"Defensive arts won't protect you forever!" The female shouted and clasped her hands together, released the clasp, then clasped them together with her pinkie fingers extended. "Ground Type Pokemon art: Rippling quake!" The female shouted slamming her palm onto the ground once again resulting in the ground beginning to fissure and crumble as the attack flew towards them.

"Earth type?! She's an earth type Pokemon as well?!" Ashley thought as she dispelled her barrier,grabbed Ash around the waist, and jumped up avoiding the attack.

"No escape!" The female shouted, clasped her hands together so that her thumbs were extended, released the clasp, slapped both palms together, then quickly clasped them together while her palms were still connected, then put one hand in a circular shape around her mouth."Fire Type Pokemon art: Fireball blast technique!" She shouted and then exhaled causing a huge flame to erupt from her mouth that formed a huge fireball moments later and sailed at her mid air.

"She's a fire type as well?! That's impossible!" Ashley thought to herself as she clasped both paws together and in a burst of electricity both her and Ash disappeared just before the fireball hit them.

"I said your not escaping!" The female shouted and clasped her hands together"Ghost type Pokemon art: Undead dome of imprisonment!" she shouted at which point a dome of dark energy surrounded Ashley and Ash who she was still carrying on a tree near by.

"How did she stop my lightning teleport art mid-use?!" Ashley thought fearfully looking around at the dome that surrounded them."We're sitting psyducks unless I get us out of here fast!" Ashley said quietly to herself looking at the female who approached them.

"Now then..." The female trailed off slapping both palms together "Electric Type Pokemon art: Thunder strike!" The female said as her palms began to spark with electricity.

"How can you use five different Pokemon arts when your only a dark type Pokemon!?" Ashley shouted in a demanding tone.

"Heh...i can use all types of Pokemon arts. It's something only I can do. Oh and as for my name...it's Christine. Not like it'll do you any good as your going to be dead in mere moments." Christine replied.

"Fire Type Pokemon art: Fireball blast Technique!" Ash's voice shouted suddenly much to Ashley's and Christine's shock as he took a deep inhale.

"There's no way he can mimic Pokemon arts like I can!" Christine thought to herself in shock as Ash exhaled blowing a huge flame which turned into a fireball moments later shattering the dome and sailing at Christine who dodged it quickly.

Ash landed on his feet looking at Christine with a look of pure determination in his eyes which seemed to be blood red at the moment with his pupil merely a single dot in each eye. He then clasped his paws together, released the clasp, then clasped them together with his pinkie digits extended. "Earth Type Pokemon art: Rippling Quake!" Ash shouted slamming his paw onto the ground which fissured and crumbled as the attack flew towards Christine.

"Those eyes! He's just like me! Who did that Chu inherit the Smeargle eye from?!" Christine thought to herself as she jumped into the air and back to avoid the attack.

"This battle is a stalemate with that male here. He'll just mimic every art I use to counter them!" Christine thought to herself.

"Ashley looked at Ash and gasped."The Smeargle eye...a Pokemon trait that only Smeargle were capable of using...how can he use it?" Ashley thought shocked.

"Ugh! You got lucky this time bitch! I'll came after you and your family later! I've got an invasion to attend to!" Christine shouted and disappeared in a flash of psychic energy.

Ash turned to his mother with a proud smile on his face until once again his eyes seemed to role into the back of his head and passed out falling face first into the ground with soft thud.

"An invasion?" Ashley thought to herself in a confused tone till it hit her "New Bark Town!" Ashley said aloud in a panicked tone, jumped over to her son, picked him up and jumped up onto a tree and began to hope from tree to tree to try and make better time back to town.

Meanwhile in New Bark Town two days later...the invasion had already begun as panic filled the streets of New Bark Town as hundreds of Gengar began to attack the town killing any and all who crossed their paths.

"You play poker I hope! Here's a full house for ya baby!" Cash shouted and threw several charged cards at a group of Gengar exploding upon impact while Kendory and Rachel were back to back surrounded by Gengar.

Kendory without any words stood on his hind paws, balled his front paws together, and placed one on top of the other."Ghost Type Pokemon art: Paralyzing shadow!" Kendory shouted at which point several ghostly shadows extended from his hind paws in all directions locking the Gengar in place and unable to move around him at which point Rachel slapped both paws together" Pokemon art: Ditto art of Pokemon mimicry!" Rachel shouted and turned into roughly the size of a snorlax and used her rollout attack on them.

Jolt at this moment looked at Kendory and Rachel with a sense of awe"They really are their mother's litter...they have all managed to take what she taught them and create their own unique arts. I didn't even know that was possible. And Kendory and Rachel seemed to know each others moves instinctively." Jolt said aloud looking at them before his parental senses kicked in." Kendory! Rachel! Get your tails back in the house now!" Jolt shouted at them which they both responded by running back towards him.

"Did you see us dad?!" Rachel said proudly.

"I can't believe I was able to do that without freaking out." Kendory said in a timid tone.

"yes I saw...now get in the house!" Jolt replied and looked around. "He's trying the same thing before...take control of individual towns using those Gengar..." Jolt thought and moments later a Gengar appeared in front of him and began to swing leaving him no time to dodge.

"Dad, look out!" Krystal shouted using her Irontail to whack the Gengar away, she then jumped up and clasped her paws together."Pokemon art: Attack duplication technique!" Ashley shouted at which point her tail which was already glowing from her iron tail attack seemed to have multiple shadows to it and hit four Gengar with a single swing of her tail sending them flying back.

"Let your kids fight Jolt! They are more able to take care of themselves then you give them credit for!" Cash said as he threw a single charged card at Gengar knocking away from Josh.

"Out of the fucking question Cash! I would never forgive myself if they were killed because I let them fight!" Jolt retorted balling up his paws"My litter is more powerful than me! And all I can do is sit here like a worm on a hook and dangle helplessly! I have to protect them!" Jolt thought to himself.

"Josh! Come here, I need you to come with me!" Jolt shouted at which point Josh nodded and followed Jolt into the house.

"What is it bro?" Josh asked as he followed Jolt to his and Ashley's room quickly.

"Do you still have it?" Jolt asked plainly.

"Have what?" Josh asked looking confused for a few moments until it sunk in."Jolt..." Josh said in a concerned tone trailing off.

"Well, do you?" Jolt asked again plainly.

"Jolt, this can't be reversed again...are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asked taking a small vial out of his pack on his side and handing it to him.

"I have no choice..." Jolt said as he popped off the lid revealing a needle and stared at the vial.

Moments later the vial was shattered in front of their eyes and a Female who looked like an Umbreon appeared before them."Ah,Ah,Ah! We can't have the old Jolt coming back and ruining the fun can we?" She said with a sneer and blasted both Josh and Jolt to the other side of the bedroom with her Psychic power.

Jolt and Josh both stood up wearily and looked at the female with similar nervous glances at each other then back to her."Who are you?! How do you know who I am?! Tell me!" Jolt said in a demanding tone.

"I don't think your in any position to be making demands." The female said making a slapping motion with her hand which caused Jolt to be knocked to the floor on his side.

Jolt looked up at her with one ear covering his left eye with a pissed off look on his face as he held himself up with his front paws looking at her.

"Now then..." The female said as she began to lift her hand up but stopped mid movement and looked as if she was struggling to move it."What the fuck is this?! Why can't I move?!" The female shouted enraged much to Jolt and Josh's confusion.

Just then Kendory slowly walked into the door frame and into view with two balled up paws with one on top of the other. "You can't do a thing while my Paralyzing Shadow has you!" Kendory said confidently.

"You little runt!" The female shouted angrily trying to forcefully move her arm causing Kendory to look as if he was struggling to maintain the art.

"Get your tail in here Rachel! She's resisting my Paralyzing Shadow big time!" Kendory shouted at which point Rachel jumped over his head and clasped both paws together."Pokemon art: Ditto art of mimicry!" Rachel shouted and she once again grew to roughly the size of a snorlax and used her rollout attack knocking her through the bedroom wall and to the ground and bounced back up at which point Rachel stopped using her rollout attack and slapped her paws together flatly"Pokemon art: Massive Body slam technique!" Rachel shouted at which point her body became even larger if possible and allowed gravity to drop her down on the stunned female with a thundering impact which shook the ground.

Rachel then reverted to her normal size only to be rocketed into the wall of their house letting out a cry of pain as she hit the wall and fell flatly on the ground in front of it.

Just then Ashley was entering town roughly an hour after Christine had with Ash next to her who had recovered on the way. "Lets go Ash!" Ashley shouted to which Ash nodded and they both made a beeline for their home to see Rachel being rocketed into the house wall.

"I'll teach you to harm me you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon arts user!" Christine said as she raised her palm to attack her again only to stop by Kendory shouting at her.

"Ericka go now!" Kendory shouted at which point Ericka burst from around the corner running on hide paws and clasped her paws together. "Pokemon art: Thunder Dash!" Ericka shouted going back to all fours at which point a Lighting bolt stuck here from the sky and her speed increased tremendously allowing her to tackle Christine in mere seconds which at the exact moment Ericka came into contact with Christine five lightning bolts came sailing down and struck them both however Ericka was unaffected while Christine on the other hand was hit full force sending her flying back into a backwards roll a couple feet until she recovered mid-roll on her knees.

"How did she know I was there? Was she waiting for me? But how did she know I would be in that exact spot?!" Christine asked aloud at which point Kendory walked up next to Ericka and smiled.

"It was easy to set up a good plan of attack against you based on what I learned by watching you. You clearly were a psychic type so I used a ghost type attack on you and had Rachel knock you out of the house which I knew you would land at that spot so I had Ericka waiting." Kendory said with a cocky grin.

"He planned that far ahead?! What kind of Pikachu is this male?!" Christine thought to herself looking at Kendory with a shocked look with her eyes seemingly shaking as she looked at him.

"Now Krystal!" Kendory shouted at which point Christine turned around to see a Brown furred Pikachu using her Iron tail attack to strike her which sent her flying to the side.

"Now then!" Kendory said as he slapped both paws together flatly, then clasped them, and then balled both paws up placing them onto of each other."Pokemon art: Multi-ghostclaw strike!" Kendory shouted at which point multiple shadows extended from his foot paws, surrounded her,jumped off the ground and flew at her hitting her from all sides.

Christine stood up wearily after the attack and looked at Kendory"How did you plan this so far ahead?! The paralyzing shadow...the attack sending me out here, the tackle sending me flying back here, the speech and then the irontail..you couldn't of planned it all out!" Christine shouted at him.

"As a matter of fact he did!" Krystal said now standing next to Kendory along side of Ericka an Rachel who had managed to weakly walk next to him now.

Jolt by this time was running toward them hearing all of this, smiled at his litter and then turned to Christine. "Kendory is one of the Smartest Pokemon in this town. So it's no surprise he was able to form a plan of attack from the moment you showed up." Jolt said filled with a sense of pride for his family.

"I won't be defeated by a bunch of pathetic Pokemon!" Christine shouted clasping both hands together."Pokemon art: Psychic Shock wave!" Christine shouted sending a ten foot tall wave of psychic energy at Jolt and the litter.

At that precise moment Ashley jumped in front of them, clasped her paws together and shouted"Pokemon art: Thunder Barrier!" which created a dome of electricity protecting them from the attack.

"You won't harm my family as long as I am around Christine!" Ashley shouted.

"Ha,ha,ha! You only damaged me so much because you caught me off guard. But now the real fun begins!" Christine shouted and clasped both hands together"Forbidden Pokemon art: multi-boneclaw strike!" Christine shouted and extended both hands out shooting multiple bone claws at them.

"Everyone scatter!" Ashley shouted at which point the entire family jumped in different directions evading the attacks barely.

"Your about to witness my true power!" Christine said with a wicked smile and began to move her hands in such a fast fashion they looked like a blur until she stopped bit her thumb and slapped her hand on the ground at which point a glyph appeared under her palm."Pokemon summoning art: Apocalyptic self-destruct blast!" Christine shouted at which point an explosion began to emit from the glyph and extend outward destroying the ground in it's way in a three hundred and sixty degree radius.

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" Krystal asked looking at the explosion coming towards them.

"We have to cancel it out with another attack of the same strength! But I don't think any of us can!" Kendory shouted as the entire family began to run along side each other in an attempt to evade the blast.

"I'm on it!" Ash shouted jumping behind them as they ran.

"What the hell are you doing Ash?! RUN!" Jolt shouted but Ash didn't listen and instead did the exact same thing Christine did down to the biting of his paw and slapping his paw on the ground."Pokemon summoning art:Apocalyptic self-destruct blast!" Ash shouted and jumped out of the way and followed the rest of the family as each explosion hit each other canceling each other out as Kendory said it would.

"Damn it! I forgot about you! I'll finish you all off later! Have fun trying to stop the imminent destruction of your town though! Ha,ha,ha!" Christine said in an pissed off tone ending with a evil laugh before disappearing in a flash of psychic energy.

"What did she mean by that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Look over there!" Ashley shouted pointing at a group of Gengar that stopped moving and were growing brightly.

"Self-destruct? Ghost types can't use that...plus on top of that it only does a little bit of damage." Rachel said in an bored tone.

"Knowing Chris, they will do more than just a little damage." Jolt said looking over at them as he tried to think of some way to stop them.

Meanwhile Kendory was muttering to himself as he seemed to be looking in all directions with words like"fifty over there" and "If I were to..." now and then seemingly in deep thought.

Rachel looked over at Kendory and smiled as his ears suddenly perked strait on end"He's got an idea...but will it work?" Rachel thought to herself.

"We need to gather them up in a single group and then contain them. Ericka, your the fastest so you'll have to do. Gather them all up in the middle of town." Kendory said at which point Ericka nodded and ran off with blazing speed."mom you think you can create a barrier to contain the blast?" Kendory asked looking at Ashley.

"Umm..well..i think so." Ashley replied looking at her son."Amazing, it only took him a mere few minuets to think of a way to stop the blast and make the best of our abilities to do it." Ashley thought to herself.

"I'll help the best I can with my ghost type Pokemon arts." Kendory replied looking over at Ericka who was pushing all the Gengar into one spot and a few moments later began to run in that direction.

"Ghost type arts? I only taught him to use a duplication art...how did he-?" Ashley thought to herself but was cut off by having to follow her son to the spot.

Ericka then stopped mid run huffing and puffing"That's...all of them..." she said in a wheezy tone. " I'm gonna need some serious cock after this one..." Ericka thought to herself in an annoyed tone.

Ashley then clasped her paws together, released the clasp and then slapped her paws together flatly"Pokemon art: Reverse Thunder Barrier!" Ashley shouted creating a dome of electricity aroudn the group of Gengar just as they began to explode.

Kendory then slapped his paws together flatly, clasped them, released the clasp, made a cross shape with his paws, and balled them up placing them on top of each other."Ghost type Pokemon art: Ghostly Dome of imprisonment!" Kendory shouted at which point his shadow extended from his hind paws and jumped off the ground in the form a wave that covered Ashley's Reverse Thunder Barrier then turned into a solid dome moments later.

The explosion seemed to be contained however both Ashley and Kendory seemed to be struggling as there paws shook furiously throughout the entire explosion."It's too much...i can't...AHH!" Ashley shouted ending with a painful scream as she pass out onto the ground which caused Kendory to struggle even more so.

"Mom! Ugh...damn it! I can't hold this thing by myself!" Kendory said aloud as his paws were shaking so much at the moment you'd think he was having a seizure in his front paws.

Just then Rachel came barreling forward much to Kendory's shock and clasped her paws together"Pokemon art: Ditto art of mimicry!" Rachel shouted at which point her body expanded to roughly the size of Snorlax again except this time her body went flat as a blanket and wrapped herself around Kendory's art.

"What the hell do you think your doing Rachel?!" Kendory asked in a surprised tone.

"What does it look like i'm doing!? I'm reenforcing your dome!" Rachel retorted in an struggling tone.

"So this is the art you had been working on huh?" Kendory said with a smile still struggling but not as much as before.

"Uh-huh." Rachel replied.

Jolt and the rest of the litter ran up at this point and saw exactly what was happening."When and how did Rachel learn to do this?!" Jolt asked in a shocked tone.

"It's amazing how the mind of a child can be so imaginative...i never explained to them the specifics of how restrictive the arts were to their types." Ashley said standing up now having regained consciousness a few moments after Jolt and the others had arrived."I didn't know this was even possible...i only taught them the basics of how to use their spiritual energy to create arts and a few ones I knew myself." Ashley said weakly making her way over to Jolt who help her up by putting his head under her right arm.

"The explosion seems to be weakening. It's much easier now to maintain my art." Kendory said with a smile.

"Does that mean I can stop stretching myself out like this? Because this is exhausting!" Rachel replied in an wheezy tone.

A day later...

"I have half a mind to ground you all for life because of those stunts you pulled yesterday!" Ashley said in a stern tone looking at her litter with jolt standing next to her."But, since you actually did something as heroic as helping us save the town I think I can let you off with only two weeks grounding. Now to your rooms young Chus!" Ashley finished at which point the entire litter groaned and whined as they went up stairs to their rooms.

"Did you really have to ground them?" Josh asked walking up next to his sister.

"They'll never learn if I don't punish them." Ashley said filled with a sense of pride looking at her litter as they made their way up the stairs and to their rooms.

"I can't believe how skilled they became in a mere few months after you taught them the basics of Pokemon arts." Jolt said looking at Ashley.

"I know..." Ashley said trailing off.

Meanwhile in Rachel,Krystal, and Ericka's room...

"Where do you think your going?! We're grounded!" Krystal said to Ericka who was in the middle of attempting to sneak out of their second story window.

"That's never stopped her before..." Rachel said in a plain tone as she took a box of donuts from under her bed and began to eat them.

"I don't know about you two, but I need to get laid!" Ericka replied and jumped out of the window causing Krystal to groan.

"The least she could do was let us in on the details when she gets back but she never does..." Krystal said as she slammed the back of her head on her pillow.

"What's interesting is that she was interested in males like that before we ever were." Rachel replied taking another bite one of her donuts.

"Tell me about it...but I'm saving myself for the right male." Krystal said with a thoughtful tone.

"Sex sounds like too much work for me." Rachel replied just before she popped the remainder of one of the donuts into her mouth.

"You would say that." Krystal replied with a facial expression of"Typical..." look on her face looking at her sister.

Meanwhile not far from their home merely twenty minuets later...

"Damn...how many of you want me?" Ericka asked with a moan having already been filled with cum by two male pikachus and now a human male.

"We want to reward you big time for saving our town...ugh!" The human male said just before he blew his load into her.

"Well I haven't even came yet and you boys have already filled me. You want to make me cum right?" Ericka said with a coy grin on her face at which all three males nodded in agreement.

Ericka explained what to do and a few moments later Ericka was on top of one of the male Pikachu with it's cock deep inside her pussy with him thrusting into her while the other male Pikachu I was thrusting into her tailhole grunting loudly with each thrust while the human male had his cock in her muzzle as she sucked on it greedily.

Ericka moaned loudly feeling all three of her holes filled with cocks at once as she tried her best to buck to each of there individual thrusts while she used her muzzle to take as much of the human male's cock into her maw as much as possible.

The male Pikachu under her thrust into her hard feeling his cock tapping the outer reaches of her cervix as her juices and cum already inside her squelched and seeped out onto the male's cock with each thrust. "your so good..." The male moaned out while the other male Pikachu was pounding her tailhole like a rabid Pokemon grunting with each thrust while he grabbed her rump to keep himself steady.

The human had to be on his knees to be level with Ericka but that was not much of an hassle as Ericka continued to moan out loudly even though her maw was currently filled with his cock. She ran her maw up along his cock as deep as it would go feeling the tip tap the back of her throat but professionally making sure not to gag herself as she ran her tongue along it as she sucked it."I'm going to cum soon!" The male Pikachu under her said grunting loudly as if he was trying to hold back his orgasm.

Ericka was near orgasm herself having one of her biggest fetishes being fulfilled was driving her towards her climax faster than she wanted but she didn't care as she let herself go allowing her body to climax when ever it wanted to but she wasn't ready to yet,however the closer she came to it the more she would suck on the male's cock trying to take in more and more the closer she got.

Without warning the male who was pounding her tailhole suddenly climaxed filling her tail hole with his hot seed followed moments later by the male under her filling her chu cunt with warm cum.

These two sensations of filling two of her holes sent Ericka over the edge beyond return as she climaxed herself taking in as much as physically possible into her maw and sucking HARD as she climaxed while her tailhole and vagina clamped down on the two male cocks inside her.

Ericka's sudden hard suction caused the human male to be blasted to climax as well as he grunted and moaned loudly filling her maw with his sticky fluids. The three males now having been fully spent stood up and said there goodbyes to Ericka who lay huffing and puffing on the ground with cum dripping from every hole on her body looking satisfied.

"Damn...that was blast! Haven't had that much fun in months...hehe" Ericka thought to herself finally managing to get to all fours after a few moments only to feel cum streaming down her hind legs from her vagina and tailhole and groaned."As much as I love that feeling...this is going to be a bitch to wash out of my fur!" Ericka said to herself quietly as she quickly made her way to her house, jumped up to the window and through it to see a towel on the floor where she stood and looked up at her sisters who were looking at her.

"Hehe, you know me too well!" Ericka said with a giggle as the cum dripped to the towel from her hind legs.

"Go get yourself washed up before dad or mom comes to check on us." Krystal said in a dull tone at which point Ericka smirked and wiped off as much cum as possible with the towel before making a dash to the bathroom from their room.

"Why do we continue to cover up for her doing this? If she ends up pregnant with a litter we'll all be in deep shit for letting her do this." Rachel said taking a can of air freshener and spraying it around the room.

"Because, she's our sister and we look out for her." Krystal Replied plainly using a wet wash cloth to clean out any drops of cum that may have dripped off her legs as she ran to the bathroom. "Besides after yesterday I think she earned the right to go a bit wild today." Krystal added after a few moments.

"She went wild alright...did you see her tailhole and vagina? If I didn't know any better I'd say she has ten gallons of male semen stored in her right now!" Rachel exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"I was too busy looking at all the sticky parts of her face fur..." Krystal replied finally cleaning up the last drop off the floor.

"She almost makes me wanna go do a male myself...almost." Rachel said putting the can of air freshener away.

Meanwhile in the male's room...

"Sounds like Ericka sneaked out and got fucked again..." Ash said with a slight moan as Kendory sucked on his cock.

"When is it going to be my turn? And you better not blow in my mouth again, that stuff tastes nasty!" Kendory said in a whiny tone taking his maw off Ash's cock for a moment before engulfing it again.

"Quit your whining and suck...uhh..i''ll do you next..." Ash replied with a moan feeling his climax near.

Kendory bobbed his head up and down on Ash's cock clearly lacking in experience in the act as this was their fifth time doing this until Ash grunted loudly and blew into Kendory's maw much to his annoyance and took his maw off his brothers cock and spit to the side.

"I told you not to blow in my mouth!" Kendory exclaimed in an pissed off whisper.

"I'll make it up to you after I'm hard again." Ash said with a wink causing Kendory to blush.

"That always hurts at first though." Kendory replied still blushing.

"Ya but it gets better after a bit and you know it." Ash replied with a grin causing Kendory to blush even more so.

"I still can't wait to find a female though. I mean don't get me wrong this is fun and all but..." Kendory said trailing off.

"Oh, I know. But this is the best fun we can get till we find females to do it with. Now get on all fours." Ash replied to which Kendory nodded and stood on all fours at which point Ash positioned his member just outside Josh's tailhole.

"Okay, I'm ready..." Kendory said at which point he felt Ash's cock push into his tailhole causing him to wince at first even though his cock immediately began to drip pre-cum.

Ash began slowly at first but picked up a steady rhythm earning soft moans from Kendory with each thrust while he rubbed his length. "Uhh...it's feeling really good now...harder bro...please.." Kendory said in between moans.

Ash was happy to oblige and began to thrust even harder grunting and moaning himself as he thrust his Chu cock into Kendory's tailhole.

"Uhh...i can't hold out any longer...ahh!" Kendory exclaimed as his Chu cock began squirting all over the bed coating it in his seed.

"You never hold out very long...uhh..." Ash replied with a grunt and a moan feeling his climax close in.

"Don't cum in me please...uhh...it's a pain to clean out..." Kendory replied with a moan feeling his cock squirt a few more steady streams of cum before it dwindled down to a steady dribble.

"Fine...uhh..." Ash replied, pulled out and began to masturbate himself till he came all over Kendory's rump coating Kendory's rump fur in his warm cum.

Shortly afterwords both Chu's laid next to each other in bed basking in their afterglow."I always have fun doing that with your bro." Kendory replied with a smile and laid his head on Ash's chest.

"Don't get used to it. We both know we aren't gay but I think we are bi..." Ash replied and chuckled a bit along with Kendory.

After ten minuets or so they changed the bed sheets and Ash took a wet washcloth and cleaned his brother's rump off as much as possible.

"Dinnertime! Get your tails down here young Chus!" Ashley's voice called up to them at which point Ericka was just getting done cleaning herself up in the bathtub. She dried herself off as quickly as possible before following her siblings down stairs for dinner...


	3. Jessica Returns!

**Jessica Returns!**

Julian woke up in a new room than the one she was in before. She looked around to see, well, nothing. It was pitch black, and she couldn't move. "Why?!" She screamed into the darkness. She heard a voice in the distance, but it wasn't Chris'… Right then, the lights turned on, and were so bright she winced a bit. What she saw the left her in tears. It was Ash. "How? You're… dead!" Julian shouted at him between sobs.

"Yes. HE is." He said with a look of depression. "Chris cloned Ash, and I was created. My name is Austin, and don't you forget it!" Austin yelled in a serious tone, causing Julian silently crying at the painful memories of Ash… Austin then walked closer to Julian with a syringe in his paw. She tried to run out of the way, but she realized she was being held in place by psychic energy. She couldn't move. "I'm gonna need some DNA from you." Austin sighed with an obvious sad tone in his voice. "I may just be his clone, but I still somehow have his memories. It hurts me to do this, so please just cooperate." He said with a lone tear sliding down his cheek. While he was drawing a little bit of blood from Julian, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I can still see my Chu in there, so don't forget." She whispered in his ear. He smiled at this.

"I love you too, but if I don't listen to Chris, it'll be my head on a platter." Austin sighed as he walked out the door.

"he hates it here. It's obvious. I wish I could help him…" Julian thought to herself before going back to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Ketchum household…**_

"Ericka, tell me what happened!" Krystal whispered in her ear as they went downstairs for dinner.

"I already said no!" Ericka whispered back raising her voice a little bit. Krystal asked again, but was cut off mid-sentence by Ash and Kendory darting downstairs for dinner, tripping over their three sisters, and causing them all to fall on top of each other as they landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oww! Get off of me Kendory!' Krystal said while Kendory had swirls in his eyes.

"Can't I sleep in some more?" Kendory slurred in a dazed tone. Krystal then shocked him and he jumped off of her wide awake. Everyone else got to the table, while Krystal was helping Kendory up off the ground. She saw his fully erect chu cock and blushed bright red. Kendory looked at Krystal then back at his chu cock, then blushed deeply as well.

"You might want to fix that before dinner." Krystal giggled

"Definitely." Kendory said scratching the back of his head.

"I can help with that…" Krystal said with a sexy tone.

"NOPE! I'M FINE THANK YOU!" he blurted out as he darted for the bathroom.

"You sure?" Krystal follow him up and asked.

"No…" he replied from the bathroom

"Can I come in then?" she asked with curiosity in her voice

"Sure." He replied. She walked in with a grin on her face. "Make it quick please" He asked. She then started to jerk him off, earning a small moan. She put her tongue on his dick and started to lick. "W-wow… I'm… Nearly there!" Kendory said between moans. Krystal began to put his whole chu cock in her mouth and suck. "W-w-woah… That's… Really good…..!" he said as he blew his load in her muzzle.

"I've never done that before…" Krystal said as Kendory's chu cock shrunk down. "It tastes better than I thought it would."

"I didn't know I tasted good." Kendory replied huffing and puffing.

"We've been in here for two minutes, Kendory!" she said throwing a giggle fit after looking at the clock.

"Better get to the table!" Kendory said. They left the bathroom and went to the table.

"What happened?" Ericka whispered to Krystal

"He hurt his leg a bit, so I had to help him get to the bathroom and back. I'm just glad he says it feels better." Krystal lied in a whisper.

"Ok…" Ericka giggled a bit. "Just a little suspi-"

She was cut off as Krystal put her hands together and said in plain English "Helpful Pokemon Art: Temporary Silencing!" she pulled apart her hands and a small orange mist appeared and flashed into Ericka's mouth, and she couldn't speak.

"KRYSTAL!" Ashley yelled. "Don't use pokemon arts at the table! And especially on your siblings!"

"But mom! I only shushed her though!" Krystal said back

"What art was it?" Ashley asked

"Helpful Pokemon Art: Temporary Silencing." Krystal responded

"Just don't use Pokemon arts on your siblings!" Ashley replied. After dinner, they all went to their rooms to go to bed. As they got to the stairs, someone knocked on the door. Jolt opened it to see an enemy from their past that left them stunned. It was Huntress… but with a look of fear.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the other timeline… I no longer work for Chris anymore if it helps…" Huntress said between sobs.

"What… What happened to you?" Ashley asked in a sad tone

"My mate was murdered… I was made weak… and got fired from the only job I knew… and nearly got killed by Jessica…" Huntress cried.

"If it helps, You can crash in the garage for now." Ashley said kindly.

"I can't thank you enough." Huntress said a little calmer now. "I know you'll never forgive me, but I want you to know I'm sorry." Huntress started to cry again.

 **Chapter End Notes: I'm really proud of this chapter, though I'm sure you've read better. I hope I can keep writing for Pikachu's Unexpected Love Chronicles, and more! Please leave a review so I can improve! (P.S. I'm not good with making long chapters! If you can give some advice on how to do so, PLEASE message me or say it in a review!) THERE WILL ALSO BE MORE CHAPTERS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
